Nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (“NASH”) is characterized by fat, inflammation and damage in the liver in people who consume little or no alcohol. NASH can lead to liver cirrhosis. NASH tends to be diagnosed in overweight or obese middle-aged people who often have elevated blood lipid levels and diabetes or prediabetes. Primary biliary cirrhosis (“PBC”) is characterized by inflammation and damage to the bile ducts. PBC is believed to be an autoimmune condition, but is more common in people who have been exposed to chemicals or who have had an infection. However, the causes of NASH and PBC are not well understood. There are no specific approved therapies for NASH, and only one approved drug for treatment of PBC. A need exists for improved treatments for NASH and PBC.